There are several problems or concerns with current remote controls used for audio and video (AV) devices. For example, remote controls for televisions or set top boxes often appear complicated with a large number of buttons or controls. In addition, remote controls are constantly being upgraded, forcing a user to re-learn operation.
Even a single manufacturer may supply different remote controls for different television models. The development and production of specialized remote controls add cost, which may ultimately be passed onto the consumer. In addition, a user may have difficulty replacing a specialized remote control for older AV equipment.
These problems have encouraged the development of universal remote controls that are designed to operate with a large number of different AV devices.
Universal remote controls typically have the ability to reprogram buttons on the handset to operate in accordance with a particular device. The mapping between button and operation may be defined in a Command Configuration File (CCF) that may be stored on the remote control handset or received from the device to be controlled. This approach does not allow labeling of new button functions and may result in confusing button placement. In addition, too many buttons may have only a single function, resulting in a complicated control that is hard to use.
Attempts to overcome these shortcomings include the incorporation of a display screen on the remote control.
Touch-screens for automating and controlling home theaters have been used by custom equipment installers for some time. The installer may customize the interface to the client's needs specifically.
A touch-screen, such as used on the “TX-1000” remote control from Universal Remote Controls, Inc., allows text labeling of buttons displayed on the screen and reduces the number of buttons displayed at any one time.
A general purpose handheld computer with wireless communication function may be programmed with software (such as “Vito Remote”, from Vito Technology) for use as a remote control handset. This allows the touch-screen of the device to display a generic graphic of a set of remote control buttons. The operation of the buttons may be configured using the Command Configuration Files for the AV device to be controlled.
It is also known that a remote control may be used to move a cursor displayed on an on-screen menu of a television. Typically, ‘up’, ‘down’, ‘left’ and ‘right’ buttons are used move the cursor, and a ‘select’ button is used to indicate selection of a menu item.